


A drunken moment of clarity

by SonataNocturne



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Random & Short, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Denis' birthday celebration turned out to be more than he expected.





	A drunken moment of clarity

 

\----------

 

Denis could feel the bass in his chest as he entered the club. He was in a great mood and couldn't wait for the night out with his friends. It would be his birthday the next day, but they would be travelling the whole day so they all decided celebration should take place a day earlier. The club was really dark, but it didn't really bother him. Multicoloured lights that swooped over the dance-floor, illuminating the dancing people provided just enough light for him to navigate through the darkness.

 

"Hey! You made it!" Cameron greeted him and slapped his back.

 

"Sure I did. Sorry I am late", he grimaced, but he knew it really didn't even matter for them.

 

"A beer?" James offered, about to fetch a drink for himself.

 

"Yeah thanks", Denis nodded.

 

“So what’s the plan?” he asked as James came back with the beers soon. He hadn't been in the city before unlike the rest of the band.

 

“The usual. Get smashed. Cam wanted to test some new club but since no one wants to take the risk for it being a disappointment we’ll get drunk first here”, James explained and Denis glanced at Cameron who just shrugged.

 

“Bet it’s shitty”, Ben stated causing Cameron to defend his idea.

 

Denis shook his head laughing, watching the two banter while Sam butted in and James rolled his eyes. Nothing unusual in that and soon they were back drinking and dancing in the corner they had occupied. It didn’t take that long for them to get wasted, especially when the others had already started before Denis arrived.

 

At one point he came to a realisation that he was squeezed back against the wall and Ben was dancing against him. He tried to brush it off but somehow it didn’t seem that casual. The confirmation came in a form of sly smirk when Ben glanced him over his shoulder. He swallowed thickly pondering what he should do next. Ben might have been wasted and he himself not that bothered, but he was turned on and they were still surrounded by people. Even if no one was paying attention to them it felt strange.

 

Ben ground against him and Denis felt his cheeks flush knowing the other must have felt his boner. Obviously Ben didn’t mind, but the opposite. The guitarist turned around to face him arching his eyebrow and Denis bit down to his lip as the shiver ran through him. Ben didn’t even look that wasted. He must have known what he was doing.

 

“Yeah?” Ben asked and Denis flinched.

 

“What are you doing?” he mumbled knowing the music would bury their voices under so that no one else could hear them.

 

“What do you think I am doing?” Ben answered licking his lips.

 

But then Denis felt the fingers on his waistband. The button was popped open and then the zipper pulled down.

 

“Ben… Seriously”, he glanced around him. The others were a few feet away from them.

 

“What? Way too tight pants for this to work in another way”, the other shrugged and continued with his hand.

 

Denis gasped for air when the fingers wrapped around his cock.  Not that he hadn’t wanted it to happen but it was so sudden. And definitely a wrong place.

 

“Dude, we are not alone”, he said but the other kept going, stroking him and finding a steady pace.

 

“And? Like they care. Besides, if they would actually care I am sure they are too wasted to remember it later", Ben noted.

 

But Denis had to admit it was turning him on like nothing before. Ben's hand inside his pants, barely finding space to move and he back pressed against the wall looking at the others the uncertainty painted over his features. He knew they wouldn't care. Even if they would actually catch them in the middle of it.

 

"Relax babe", Ben chuckled against his neck, the hot breath making him shiver.

 

"Fuck", he swallowed thickly when Ben's lips brushed his collarbone ever so slightly.

 

As Ben pulled away, just enough to lock their eyes Denis could see the shade there. Burning desire behind the drunken façade and he had to draw a deep breath and try to calm his nerves. The twinge inside him told him just how much he wanted that. He threw his head back when Ben planted his other hand on the wall next to his face leaning closer to him. Reminding himself that it probably looked that they were just having an intensive conversation he closed the tiny gap between their faces and tried to kiss the other. But to his shock, Ben moved an inch and shook his head slowly.

 

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, the devious smirk spreading on his lips again.

 

"Uhm..." he mumbled realizing that the hand wasn't stopping and Ben was taking advantage of his confusion. It was obviously a game for Ben, and he wanted to win it in his own terms.

 

"So many things I would do to you if we would be in a private place", Ben reached to nibble his neck, and Denis rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

It was so much. It was a lot even without the teasing words. The teeth grazing his skin inflamed him and he only barely managed to keep the whimper in that almost escaped his lips. The hand squeezed him a tiny bit tighter and the pace quickened suddenly. Whether it was an accident or Ben reading him perfectly he now bit down to his lip to stop the moan. No one would hear it, he knew it. But it was the idea of expressing publicly how aroused he was. And how close the climax was too. His mind was absolutely clouded and the low growl Ben let out was doing something unimaginable to him. Now he really would have rather been somewhere else.

 

The song changed to another and now the slow bass rhythm was adding one nuance more to their act. Denis was so close but the idea of letting go there made him cringe. The others were still a few feet away from them, minding their own business as Ben brushed the back of his neck quickly with his thumb. He opened his mouth to a silent gasp and closed his eyes.

 

Ben had a hard time containing himself and not doing  _everything_  he wanted. Denis completely pliant under his hands, focusing on the bliss that was burning on his every nerve was making his mouth dry. He was impatient and his own pants had gotten way too tight a long while ago. The gripping sensation was building up and there was a tiny voice in the back of his intoxicated mind reminding him that it would be horribly difficult to just leave it to that.

 

Suddenly Denis stiffened and grabbed Ben's wrist. The cum splashed on Ben’s hand as Denis tried to keep his face straight. The singer was panting heavily and Ben could easily feel the heart beating out of his chest. He chuckled quietly and shook his head while the other was trying to draw more oxygen to his lungs.

 

“Happy birthday then”, Ben said arching his eyebrow taking a half a step back.

 

Denis rolled his eyes at the remark hoping no one really had not seen them. Only then the idea of how embarrassing it would be surfaced and he felt his cheeks flush again. Ben let him zip his pants up and brush the hair off of his face, but somehow he sensed there was this weird awkwardness lingering in the air. Or maybe he was just too drunk because Denis kept glancing at him and nothing in his stare told him to leave. Grabbing the singer’s jaw he elicited a surprised gasp from his throat. He dipped his thumb in between Denis’ lips and relished at the sight when the other's eyes showed pure enthral and confusion.

 

“That… was fucking hot”, he smirked and kissed the singer.

 

Denis could taste his own cum from the thumb that was still stroking his bottom lip as Ben kept kissing him, the soft moan making him want more of it. He still couldn't believe that Ben had actually jerked him off there. The only things reminding of it were the cum covered hand on his chin, their hazy stares and the hard-on pressing against his leg.

 

"You owe me something then", Ben mumbled barely able to break the kiss and step away from the situation.

 

"Wh-" Denis started but the other connected their lips for a while again interrupting him and pulled away then winking his eye.

 

And then he was left there with the confusion as Ben joined the others as nothing had happened. Ben wiped his hand casually to his pants and forced himself to not glance back but he couldn't stop the smirk curling the corner of his mouth. He knew it would take a while for Denis to gather himself, and the longer it would take the more suspicious the others would get, but it had been so worth it.

 

 

 

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated too.


End file.
